My Little Uke
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Iruka wakes up one morning to find a little suprise at his door and this suprise is demanding to see his mommy. RIGHT NOW. But when the poor chunnin finds that he's made temporary guardian of a cute blonde kitsune, what's a bachelor to do?


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I know you must be tired of me already but I'm trying my best to fight through writer's block and I find it helps when I write a new story. Which kind of makes me think I fight with writer's block a lot since I have so many stories but that's not the important part. The important part is I have a new story for you and I hope you enjoy and review soon so I can post up another chapter. I do not own Naruto.

My Little Uke

Sleepy blue eyes gazed up onto a face that was shadowed by the woman's cloak not noticing the world quickly whirring around him. His fingers clutched tightly onto a worn out brown bunny in one hand while the other digits curled around a lock of his mother's strawberry blonde hair in a tight, little fist.

A yawn stretched his rosebud mouth as his mother softly hummed to him, leaving the world of chaos and screams behind them as he began to nod off. Forcefully he yanked his eyes back open even as he drew his bunny closer to his face wanting desperately to stay awake to enjoy his mother's presence. Lately he found it more and more difficult to seek out his mother seeing as she happened to be really busy lately but now… He sighed contentedly feeling her reassuring warmth seep into his bones soothing him once more towards sleep.

But of course like any child he tried to fight it back again with a frown of disappointment. His thick honey-brown lashes brushing his cheeks more and more often as his lids began to lower in degrees until he could only see the world through slits. And then with his nose nestled into the soft, fluffy fur he began to drift off, listening to the soft thumping of his mother's heart.

"Naruto…" sighed the strawberry-haired blonde as she gazed lovingly at her son. Her alert red eyes softened so that the color bled back to a milky blue as she placed cool lips against his forehead. "I will miss you," she breathed huskily, her throat thick with emotion. A soft chuckle rumbled from deep within her chest at the slight squeak of protest from her son being hugged too tightly.

She then allowed her son some respite only to watch as the frown on his face smoothed out as he peacefully slept on, his blonde fox ears that were tipped in chocolate brown drooped tiredly over golden locks. Her heart once again ached painfully at the thought that she was going to leave her son behind but that was the only way she could make sure that he was safe.

She'd rather die then have her son harmed and she knew as much as she knew that she existed that if anyone harmed a hair on his precious head they would wish they had died before she was finished with him or her. A growl already began to pull from her lips as her luminous orbs bled red once more, her teeth elongated.

Her shadow wreathed under her feet, the stuff of nightmares as it traveled across the forest floor as she skimmed the tops of the trees. Her feet sheathed in delicate slippers barely touched the leaves as they brushed across them. The lovely stranger was both glorious and frightening as the wind decided to tug so insistently at her clothes that the hood of her cloak whipped back to reveal a red head beauty that seemed to have stepped out of an old Japanese painting.

Her clothes were that fit for a fine court in the Hein era, not for running as she was doing now. Her layered kimono made her seem like a multi-colored butterfly even though they were subdued shades of blue that were as wide in variation as the spectrum could ever imagine. And as she journeyed she seemed to fly with her precious cargo, her strawberry blonde hair divided in the middle before being pulled into a hairstyle befitting royalty; the back of her hair bellowed out in a bright curtain.

And just as she was running she found herself close to the sleeping village of Konoha and paused on the uppermost tops of a tree. Her son tucked close to her the fox demon then proceeded to pull out her fan from her sleeve one-handedly before she said what appeared to be a silent prayer. Hand gripping the fan tightly she then swayed the object in an elaborate pattern. A light dust fell forth so that all in Konoha including the night guards fell into a peaceful sleep.

And with a satisfied snap of her fan as it closed she quickly stepped inside the domain of the village. Now she seemed to glide towards a destination only she knew before leaping a flight of stairs, a determined look on her face. She turned to look at her surroundings, at the neighboring rooftops, and the path she had just left before she focused on the door of the apartment.

This was the moment and with a sigh she pressed her lips delicately against each closed lid of her precious pup before she let him sit up near the door. His head lolling to the side as he slept peacefully on as she drew his bunny closer to him before pinning a note to him so it wouldn't get lost. The contents of the note was very long, written in the kitsune woman's elegant scrawl as she explained to the person why they would be the future caregiver of her child until she arrived back home.

"May the creatures of the forest and the will of the gods keep you safe my Naruto," she breathed. And then just as suddenly as she came she left. Just the few drops of silvery tears that fell to the ground were the only signs that alerted anyone to her presence as she went back to where she came from.

It wasn't until the sun broke over the walls of Konoha that everyone began to awaken. The guards looking sheepishly around wondering if anyone else knew that they had fell asleep on their duties before they began to talk until they were relieved of their shift.

Naruto shifted slightly, a frown creasing his brows as he tried to block out the sun that was insistent to get pass his eyelids. That decision followed closely by a whimper that pulled from his lips as he decided to abandon his sitting up position to curl up into a ball; his arms encompassed both his tail and his bunny. And he was already ready to drift off to sleep, slightly disappointed but already used to not feeling his mother's warmth when he began to wake up during the morning, when he heard a door creak open.

Slowly he lifted his head, a pout ready for the person who had disturbed his slumber when suddenly big azure eyes met astonished coffee brown ones. "Where is my mommy?" he asked sleepily as he slowly sat up. A frown decided to permanently settle on perfect lips meant for smiling. Already his little brain began to think of ways to find his mother so he could beg a little time with her when she wasn't busy with her ladies-in-waiting. But when he didn't receive a response he decided instead to lift his arms out to the older male in front of him.

"Up," he commanded. His soft locks were ruffled, and his long mane of hair that he wore in a high ponytail with a thin strip of red ribbon was slowly coming loose so that his hair pooled down his back in a sheet of molten gold, giving him a cute girlish look.

"Na… Nani?" the male said in confusion. He quickly pinched himself to see if he was awake then quickly looked around at his surroundings to see if any mother had lost their child. But he had a sinking feeling that it was not to be when he heard the child demand again to be picked up.

'Spoiled bra—' began the brunette only to nearly coo as he saw the little boy yawn. A set of little baby fangs seen as the blonde slowly stumbled to his feet. His hoari nearly covered small hands that vainly reached out to grip the wall to steady himself. He continued to watch in amazement as the boy rose to his full height, which would mean his head barely brushed the top of the adult's knee.

"I… please. I want up," Naruto frowned slightly unused to such words but knowing that this would be the quickest way to meet his ends. He had observed others of his kind using that foreign word; usually the servants when speaking with each other and it seemed to do wonders for them. But the kitsune boy was so use to being served without having to open his mouth that only a simple word of command would do to make his servants putty in his small, little hands.

And just as his fox ears began to lower down in disappointment he felt himself enveloped in warmth as he was picked up. A surprise look quickly overrode his crestfallen expression as he smiled gratefully at the male. 'Now what am I suppose to say when he picks me up…' he trailed off nearly frowning again before his eyes widen in realization. "Thank you," he quickly chirped, his tail twitched in excitement before he laid a butterfly kiss on the grownup's cheek.

"You're very welcome," the brunette nodded his head in acceptance. "Hajimemashite I… my name is Iruka-sensei and what is yours?" the chunnin began. He had faltered wondering what this creature should call him but seeing as he was so used to little kids calling him by 'Iruka-sensei' it couldn't help but fall naturally from his lips.

The kitsune scrunched up his face in thought in an exaggerated imitation of Iruka pausing to think. Then softly he breathed out the name, "Naruto," before tucking his small face against the crook of the Academy Teacher's neck. He completely ignored the protocol of greeting someone for the first time. But Iruka thought it was cute how the small child went from confident to happy then suddenly to shy and just a blink of an eye.

But just as the dolphin began to marvel at how good it felt to hold a child like this, like a parent instead of a teacher he found little arms wrapping around his neck as best they could. The reassuring comfort of the pup's face pressed against his neck was gone as the boy lifted up his head to look at Iruka curiously. "So where is my mommy?" Naruto asked, done with all the formalities his little mind could muster.

Biting down on his bottom lip Iruka began to rack his brains trying to figure out how to respond to the boy when he didn't even know when suddenly he noticed, as if for the first time, the fact that the boy had fox ears and a tail. Though an inner voice in the chunnin's head began to scold him for forgetting such an important factor while his body had already been set on autopilot as he guided the boy inside his house. 'No need for the neighbors to ease drop,' he thought wryly.

"I really don't know where your—" began Iruka before he faltered. His eyes widening in surprise as he noticed how quickly the boy's eyes began to water up, his thin, little body began to tremble as fingers balled at his sides. Iruka winced waiting for the waterworks, not knowing what to do to stop it. He just went further into the house and hoped that the boy wasn't so loud that his cries could be heard outside.

"Just brings my mommies back. I promise I's be good boy for her," he began to cry out. His beautiful azure orbs began to swim with unshed tears until just as suddenly as they came the tears fell one by one. "I… I promise that I won't bother her anymores and I'll… I'll…" he hiccupped before he began to openly cry. His face screwed up as his face flushed a dark shade of pink in his distress. "Just brings her back o… okay?" he pleaded against Iruka's shoulder, his voice muffled as he buried his face once more against his neck.

A shiver ran down the chunnin's spine at the ticklish and yet incredibly wet sensation of someone crying and sniffling against his neck. His hand began to gently pat the boy's back just as another hiccup came to the surface. After a while he decided to rub little circles into his back while the older male began to gently bounce with the boy to soothe him, shushing noises coming from his mouth. The brunette didn't stop until he was reassured that the blonde had fully calmed down before he ventured to speak. "It's okay um…" he paused to remember the soft name the boy had given to him.

"Naruto. It's N… Naruto, Iruka-sensei," he hiccupped as he pulled his face away from the chunnin's neck before rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes.

"Yes, yes Naruto," Iruka gave him a sheepish smile. "It will be okay Naruto I'll have the Hokage, who is a very important person in this village, look into the matter. He'll surely know where your mother is. And if he doesn't I'm sure he'll send someone out to go find her for you," he began to reassure only to pause in his bouncing, because he was still bouncing, when little arms wrapped around him to hug.

"Th… thank you I'd like that," he sniffled before offering the Academy Teacher a smile that made his eyes near slits. It only helped to give him a cute, foxy look even though a stubborn tear decided to leak out between closed lids.

"Well now that that is settled…" Iruka began to say to himself, as he was ready to set the boy down. But just as soon as he was lowering him the boy began to frantically squirm and curl small digits tightly around clumps of Iruka's clothing. A protest quickly went up so that with a strained chuckle he quickly picked the boy up to the contented sigh of the kitsune. His blonde head rested against the older male's shoulder as he waited to see how his fate would be handled.

"Well first we need to get you more suitable clothes. I mean not that your clothes aren't nice but they are a bit soggy from crying, and wrinkled from you sleeping last night," Iruka began to explain quickly as he noticed the boy's ears drooping low. He didn't want to really say that it was because he didn't want unwanted attention brought to the boy because he was dressed in clothes that the founding fathers of Konoha might have worn.

"O… okay," sniffled Naruto using his sleeve to wipe across his face. The boy was determined to at least get it dried up so he could look more presentable.

"Now I'm going to sit you down and I wonder…" he trailed off as he pried the reluctant kitsune off of him. "I wonder do you know how to undress yourself?" he asked starting to think that the only things the boy knew how to do were to breath, walk and talk.

"I think I can…" Naruto trailed off not to sure of himself. But he gave a positive nod willing to give it a try. 'I mean I've seen the servants change me a gazillion times. How hard can it be?' he thought to himself. His eyes brightened up at the new challenge presented to him.

Iruka found himself looking unsure on whether he should leave the little boy in the house by himself. But he quickly shook his head wondering to himself how much trouble could a little kid get into. He froze as he walked towards the door as he remembered himself in his youth as well as the children he taught. 'I'll just hurry back then,' he decided finally with a heavy sigh before quickly leaving the room.

A worried eye was cast towards his closed door before he made his way down two doors to a matronly female neighbor whose daughter had just been around Naruto's size. And it wasn't that Iruka thought that the little pup would look cute in girl's clothes that he had chose this story instead of any other. It was that Naruto and the neighbor's daughter were roughly the same size and the woman had been talking a few weeks ago about how her daughter seemed to be growing like a weed.

'That could only mean one thing,' he thought confidently before he knocked firmly on the door. He then let his fist fall after the second to third knock before he waited patiently. And in just about three minutes someone came shuffling towards the door before a brief silence was heard. At which point Iruka decided to wave sheepishly to the eye that must have been pressed firmly against the peephole.

"I… well isn't this a surprise to see you greeting us so early," cooed a very plump woman who hastily pulled out the last roller from her ginger brown head. Her sausage fingers made to smooth out an invisible crease on her flowery dress before she began to wave him in only to pause when Iruka held up his hand.

""I'm sorry Yuna but I don't have enough time to have a cup of coffee which I'm sure you were graciously about to offer," he quickly supplied before clearing his throat, his fist to his mouth. "I… wanted to ask you a favor. A small one actually but if you are too indisposed at the moment I could come back later," he said diplomatically.

"Well then don't dawdle Iruka. What do you want from little, old me?" she asked batting her eyes at him.

And it took everything in his body not to cringe at the obvious flirting that Yuna was trying to do. 'I mean she's married and is old enough to be my mother,' he thought in disgust. But his face was only a pleasant mask as he proceeded. "Is there a chance that you still have your daughter's old clothes?" asked Iruka anxiously as he scratched the bridge of his nose. A faint blush crept across his face like a wildflower as he saw a not yet penciled brow raised in surprise.

"I… yes I so happen…" she trailed off her curiosity peaked to the point of offering to come over to help at whatever task he might need the clothes for. 'Oh because it would be the neighborly thing to do,' she quickly consoled herself.

"Well my friend from faraway got in trouble with his wife and needed to load their kid off on me so he could whisk her off on their second honeymoon. And I had of course agreed but I didn't plan on him bringing the child so soon and he didn't leave much in the way of clothes…" he trailed off wondering hopelessly if that nosy old woman would boy the bull that he was quickly shoveling her right now.

But somehow she managed to swallow although a bit sullenly that the reason quite as juicy as she had hoped. But nodded her head she quickly bustled back inside her home telling him once more to come in only to have Iruka once again turn down her invitation politely.

With a shake of her curly head she let out a girlish giggle that did not quite fit on her before she came back barely a few minutes later with a box of old clothes. Her makeup, seemed to be placed on by a clown, was too heavy and her penciled eyebrows too thick and fake to ever belong to her. But she blushed easily when Iruka forced himself to compliment her before taking the box.

"Well if you need anything else you no where I am," she chirped as she waved to him. Her ruby red lips curling into a small that made the brunette want to retch except he didn't have any contents in his stomach to empty at the moment.

"No that will be all for now," he reassured before he quickly moved to his apartment. The box containing the clothes was held closely to his chest with one hand while he turned the knob with the other.

"Naruto I'm back," he called out expecting to see that the boy had struggled on his clothes before giving up. But what he saw made him drop the box of clothes in surprise.

To be continued…


End file.
